At the present time, there are a large variety of different types of connectors for joining the individual wires of a first cable with the individual wires of a second cable. Most of the connectors are satisfactory for the applications for which they are designed. However, many of them have limitations which reduce their usefulness and prevent or severely restrict their use in other applications.
One problem frequently encountered is the interference of such connectors from radio frequency signals (RFI) and electromagnetic signals (EMI). Prior art connectors have had electrical leakage problems through the grounding rings used to prevent interference of relatively low frequencies. Also, some prior art interference shielding devices require intricate installation, soldering, etc. and are prone to damage in both factory and field operation. If stray EMI and RFI signals penetrate such electrical connectors, the signals carried by the connector will be distorted and the apparatus responding to the signal might malfunction.